The Love Before the Ring
by Frodo's Girl12
Summary: AU. Fromance. I will be of age in 3 days, 33 years old. So will Frodo! Me, Frodo and Bilbo share the same birthday. We also live in the same home - Bag End. We are not siblings, we do not share the same family. What we do share is the same day of our parents death... The day before our birthday, I realise something... I'm in love with my best friend - Frodo...
1. Prolouge

**Hey! This is my first fanfic, so please go easy!**

**Note: This will be the first story in a series.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately LoTR doesn't belong to me *sniffle* I only own my OCs obviously.**

**FIRST BIT IS VERY SHORT, WILL BE LONGER!**

* * *

Our parents got into the same boat as each other, when Frodo and I were twelve. We were riding our horses and reding books under trees. Our parents', Dani, Dandy, Primula and Drogo, were in boat fishing, but suddenly the sky went black! It was like a light had been switched off! The light came back on very quickly. However there was a strange creature lurking beneath the crystal blue waters. The boat rocked! And rocked again! Suddenly a monster rose from the lake, dripping with tears from of the ocean. It's eyes gleaming red, it's mouth blood thirsty. It was Sauron, Sauron of Mordor. He grinned the most devilish grin and scooped down to release his fire! Then vanished! Dani, Dandy, Primula and Drogo were knocked off the boat! The boat was unfit. My parents and Frodo's were in the lake. Me and Frodo has seen the sun die and live again. So we rushed to the lake, but other Hobbits (who had also witnessed the boat sink) restrained us from going into the water to help our parents. All we could do was watch. Hobbits- can't- swim.


	2. The Past

**Hey guys! I have been writing all of this in my english book. So there might be a bit of mistakes, so please tell me if they are. Thanx :)**

**Disclaimers: I don't own any of my characters except of the O.C.**

* * *

I have lived with Frodo and Uncle Bilbo ever since the traggic day of my parents' death. For my father's family moved to The Hobbiton quite some time ago. And my mother was an Elf princess of Rivendale, And beacause an Elf will lose their immortality if they marry a mortal (e.g: Race Of Men, Hobbits and Dwarfes). My mother married a Hobbit, she lost her immortality and beacause her family never supported her on the choice she made, she did not want to keep in touch with them. You see, Elves may be clever, beautifull, muture and immortal, but they are arragont and take too much pride inn their race. They will not help others. They rode up a hill one, just to stand by and watch a fellow Dwarf Kingdom be destroyed, buned and turned into No-Mans-Land by a Dragon attracted to gold, which the Dwarfes has lost of. This Dragon was called Smaug. My mother's family proballey dosn't know about my mother's death or about me for that matter.

Anyway, I played with Frodo nearly every day of my life! We were best friends! Our other friends were Pippin (A.K.A Peregrin Took) and Merry ( Meriadoc Brandybuck). Samwise Gamgee was Frodo's other best friend, who I didn't necesarily get on with. My days unfortuneatley, to be spent: sewing, reading girly books, learning, doing house work,, cooking, shopping and helping down at the market. My day were much different than those of the Hobbit lads. They spend their days doing whatever they fancy doing. Which I think is unfair! So, I decided to skip my schedules, and do whatever I like jusr like Hobbit lads. Over the years, women noticed I did not stick to my chores or schedules. Other Hobbit lasses started to do the same. Over this year, I have made friends. Anne, Angelina, Lilly and Honeysuckle Millstone. Lilly is the closest to me and actually likes me! Other folk in the Shire don't understand me as much. Think I'm strange, peculier and different. They don't like the fact that I don't stick to my schedules or that my child play mates were boys. I didn't fit in at the Shire, but in a different way I did...


	3. Breakfast

**Hey guys! I am still altering a few bits of the story. So, again if you see any mistakes please tell me.**

**DISCLAIMERS: I only own the characters that I made up or that sounds like you don't have a clue who they are.**

**And yes I do have a grudge against Elves...**

* * *

It's the first of November, I've just woken up. I hear someone whistling, I wondering if it's Uncle Bilbo? I turn over and look at the family tree that hangs on the wall, it has an aciant wooden clock in the middle of the family. This clock was made for my mother, when she was being born, by the Dwarves. It has Elvish carvings on this wooden piece, speaking of: beauty, support, reasurence, all my mother's and myn's characteristics, my future amd mother's, hope, love and the life after death. It's 8:30am. I swing my legs off the bed. And pop my head out the door. The whistling is still going on, but there's no one in sight. Breakfast is being made by Uncle Bilbo as usal. I close my door and turn on my heal towards my wardrobe. I peer into my wardrobe. I have some of the wildest dresses, bright orange, ruby red, clear white, piercing light blue, dark blue, medow green, black and other Hobbit colours. I chose my piercing light blue dress that matches Frodo's eyes with a white pinifor.

I then make my bed and walk out the room, I head towards the dining room, I then get a waft of bagels, pancakes and bacon. I reach out to pull my chai out, only it's allready been pulle dout by the boy who's whistling. Frodo Baggins, with his piercing blue eyes, curly brown hair and cool sparkling lips, smiles at me. Offering a pancake topped with a trifull of sugar. He know's I can't resist! I hold out my plate eagerly and wolf it down.


	4. What Is It?

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy- I'm starting to get a hang of this a bit more now! **

**DISCLAIMERS: The farmer is my own. However I will not be taking ant credit for J.R.R Tolkien's characters. **

**Thanx. I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

Uncle Bilbo enters the room and exclaims: ''My, oh my! Chloe Berry, I believe it's you become o age in a couple of days, you too Frodo!''

''Yep,'' Frodo and I reply in unision.

So what would you like to do for your birthday? Because I believe the villagers are making a fuss over my 111th birthday b y throwing me a 'surpise' party on your birthday. So apart from that, what do you want to do?''

Frodo and I exchange looks of desperation. Ever year Bilbo tied to get us to enjoy our birthday. But since it's the anniversery of our parents' death we allways visit memorials of their death, we visit: the lake, the meadows, graves and anything to do with their death. Esspecially the places they took us. So we're allways in a grieving mood on our sees the worried looks on our faces and drops the subject.

Once the breakfast has beeneaten, Bilbo excuses himself from the table- probaly to write his book. Frodo then asks me if I'm doing anything. I smile at him and say: ''What is it?''.

He smiles back.

''Were are we going?''.


	5. Falling

**Hey, I am so sorry for not uploading any new chapters in a while. I hope this one makes up for it.**

**DISCLAIMERS: I don't own any Tolkien's characters, only my own. The farmer in this chapter is my own. **

**Hope you enjoy... Chloe Jessica Baggins :)**

* * *

We're walking across the grass, towards the trees. When Frodo exclaims: ''You're looking quite dandy today!''

''Why thank you Frodo!'' I reply mockingly.

For a while there was silence. Until we hear the boom of Farmer Badger's voice. ''HOW DARE YOU! YOU-YOU BLOODY THIEVES! COME BACK INTO MY GARDEN ONE MORE TIME, I-WILL-HAVE-YOUR-SKIN-FOR-BLANKETS!''

Then there was a loud cluster of scrambling, running and panting. It must be Merry and Pippin I think. Sure enough it was.

''Thank god! We've still got the carrots,'' relieves Pippin.

''Thank god, you've still got your skin more like!'' I say.

''Oh, so you heard that as well, did ya?'' asks Merry.

''It's a bit hard not too,'' Frodo answers.

I shall be taking one of those. Thanks.'' I tell Merry and Pippin, whilst nibbling on a carrot.

''What-''

''They are my favorite, Pippin.''

''Fine,'' Pippin agrees.

''Where are you two going then?'' Merry wonders.

''Well we're going somewhere to read,'' Frodo replies, ''then riding horses.''

''Okay, well we'll see yous' later,'' Merry and Pippin say in unison.

So Frodo and I continued our walk. And soon got to to our usal tree. We collapse onto the fresh, jeweled, grassy meadow. And take out our books (my book: 'First And Last Love' and Frodo's book: 'Great Tales'). We open our books and flick through the well-thumbed, parchment pages to the places where we left off. Frodo comfys himself, and I hunch my legs up and rest my head on his shoulder.

When I'm halfway through the book, I come across a passage speaking of true love. I look at Frodo, his piercing, light blue eyes, his curly hazel hair, his smooth pale skin and his lips beyond paradise. I realise he's beautiful. I realise he's perfect. I realise I'm in love with him. All I'm doing is thinking about him. I fall asleep.

Frodo wakes me gently by whispering my name. I'm such a light sleeper! ''Do you wanna climb a tree?'' Frodo enquires.

''Hmm,'' I nod.

So we stand up and start to climb energetically. We reach the top and look at the Shire. It looks really peaceful. As we're climbing down, I place my foot onto a small, week branch. Suddenly, it snaps! I'm left hanging onto the tree with one hand with one hand!

''Help Frodo!'' I scream.

Frodo rushes down from the top. Then he holds out his hand for me to grab. ''Chloe, take my hand!''.

I try to, but at the start I just can't reach. I cry in desperation.

''Try a little bit harder!'' Frodo pleads.

''I-can't!'' I cry.

''Please Chloe, for me.'' Frodo pleads and pleads.

I look into those blue, crying, innocent eyes. I muster all my strength and I'm just about to reach out again. When the branch I'm holding disconnects itself from the tree! I plummet down from the highest tree in the meadow! Frodo scrambles down the tree. Just in time to catch me in his arms! If I Frodo had not caught me, I would be dead.

I can't stop hugging Frodo. I'm so scared, but at the same time I have this exhilarating rush of excitement. My skin tingles every time I come into contact with Frodo! I'm in love! I'm sure this is true love!


	6. The Gifts

**Hey, I hope you enjoy and give me either negative or positive comments.**

* * *

It's the next morning, I slip into my traditional Hobbit dress. Today I have to prepare. I have to find a present for Uncle Bilbo and Frodo's birthdays, which are both tomorrow and the gifts for my parents' memorials. It's a wednesday, which means pancakes and sugar, my favourite! I'm telling Frodo how I've planned the day. He goes and his waistcoat and my cardigan. We then run down to the market once we are wrapped up in our velvets. When we get there we see some leather bound books, beautiful quills, some new ink as well as lovely pots for ink. We decide to get our Uncle a gift set, that we can pick. We choose a gold gold and red leather bound books with 10,000 pages of parchment inside, three quills, a shining silver one, a ruby red one and a meadow coloured one, we also pick the whole collection the whole collection of ink colours and three individual-designed, one-of-a-kind ink pots. While Frodo pays the sales woman, I wrap the splendid present in silver wrapping paper. Frodo decides to take the present to my room in a safe hiding place. But before he goes I tell him to meet here after he's done that and his individual shopping. So he leaves. I set off to search the market for Frodo's present. I come across many books, all of which Frodo already has. I then come across a picture frame that has got 'I Love You' down the side. I have an idea. I meet Frodo as planned then I tell him there is a change of plan. That we are going to do individual shopping last because I need a bit more time. It turns out so does he.

So we travel to the meadow that is full of flowers to pick and arrange some flowers for our parents'. Once that is done we go our serparate ways. I go one way and he goes the other.


	7. Memorials

**Hey, I would still love some feedback. I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMERS: I don't own the song.**

I'm heading towards the Dwarf Mines. I soon get to the Mines and request for something to be made. I'm telling them I would like a wooden piece to be made that can hold a picture in the middle. I'm also telling then I want a certain message on the frame of the piece. I want the message to speak of my love for Frodo. The Dwarfs are all 'ahh'ing at my words they then get to their work. I reach home at 5pm, I head towards my room and place all the flowers on the bed. And start to sing a song, whilst finding a picture of me and Frodo.

Drop everything now,

Meet me in the pouring rain,

Take away the pain,

I see sparks fly,

Whenever you smile,

Get me with those green eyes baby,

As the lights go down,

Give me something to haunt me when you'r not around,

Cos I see sparks fly,

Whenever you smile.

I find the picture of Frodo and I. Then slot it into the frame. And wrap the present up.

It's the morning of my birthday. I roll out of the bed and collapse on the floor. I pull out my white dress with lillys attached. I get dressed, pick up the flowers and my cream, silk cardigan. I skip breakfast and walk with Frodo to the marble memorial. We lay down our messages to our parents' down. With a few flowers, then spend some time at our old houses. Mine and Frodo's parents' had left us some things, which we could retrieve when we were of age. Almost like they knew they were going to die. They left us messages and special gifts. A piece of my mom for me is what I'm thinking. We then head towards the meadow and walk around barefoot, feeling the refreshing, soft, luxurious grass soaking up my feet. Frodo and I lie down and remember all the times that we had with our parents' and the boat sinking. We have our last trip down to the lake. I can't help it, but this place brings back the terrors of the death. I begin to cry. Frodo comforts me, but finds himself crying too.


	8. Partys

**Hey I hope you enjoy and please give me some feedback since it is my first fanfic. So I would LOVE to know how I'm doing!**

**DISCLAIMERS: I don't own the dragon idea, or the song.**

* * *

I've just had lunch, I'm getting changed into my party dress: ruby red, designed to look like a rose, diamond encrusted.

I step into the spotlight then begin my song

We, we don't have to worry about nothing,

Cos we got the fire,

And we burnin' one hell of a somethin'

They, they gonna' see us form outer space, outer space,

Light it up,

Like we're the stars of the human race, human race,

When the light started out they don't know what they heard,

Strike the match,

Play it loud,

Giving love to the world,

We'll be raising our hands,

Shining up to the sky,

Cos' we got the fire, fire, fire

Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire

And we gonna' let it burn, burn, burn, burn,

We gonna let it burn, burn, bun, burn

Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn,

We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn!

I finish my song and jump down from the stage. The party truly was amazing! ''Chloe, you were great!'' Frodo rushes over to me.

''Thanks,'' I reply.

''Hi Chloe,'' greets Samwise Gamgee.

''Hello Sam,'' I return.

Suddenly, there's a BOOM! ''DRAGON!'' someone rushes everywhere as this roaring dragon's face comes closer! Ans swoops past! Unexpectedly, it bursts into pops, bans and whistles! It must have been a firework! Set off by Merry and Pippin. When everyone is settled again, Irish dancing music starts. People start to dance. Frodo offers his hand, I take it and we dance across the grass. Soon it's time for speeches from me, Frodo and Bilbo. I go first. I'm speaking of my parents', my friends and how thankful I am to everyone. Then it's Frodo's turn.


	9. The Proposal

Frodo takes the stage and begins his speach. ''I would like to thank my Uncle Biblo for raising me. My best friend, Sam for being my friend. Merry and Pippin for being the funny people in my life. But most of all,'' he jumps down from the stage and walks towards table, ''I would like to thank the love of my life, Chloe,'' I blush, ;; Chloe, I will love you for the rest of eternity. Will you marry me?''

Right infront of me is a diamond ring. It has a silver frame with words written inside: '_I Will Love you_ _Forever'. '' Yes,'' I whisper, ''YES!''._

_Frodo hugs me then spins me around. We share our kiss or a long time. We are married!_


	10. The Ring

**This is the last chapter. I will be writing the second book soon, probably in my next 'Free Writing English' lesson.**

**DISCLAIMERS: I don't own the ring idea as you should know.**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

It's Bilbo's speach now. He congratulates Frodo and I. He tells The Sackville- Bagginses to get off his back for HIS money, but then says it won't matter anymore because he is leaving all his money to Frodo and I. Strangely, he then says goodbye. Is this the the reason why he has been acting weirdly? Suddenly, Bilbo vanishes! The crowd goes frantic! Screams echo the night! Grandelf heads towards Underhill. Frodo shares a glance with me and we decide silently to follow Grandelf, hand in hand.

We couldn't believe it! Bilbo disapeared because of a ring he slipped on, he was going to leave The Shire! The ring came from Black Havens. It belonged to a great and mighty, powerful evil. It belonged to Souron.

* * *

**Thanx for reading. :)**

**I'm working on the next story. So it will be in soon!**

**:)**


End file.
